


Did You Just Do Crowley?

by Wincestiel_spn_fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Drowley, Embarrassment, M/M, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sam's soul, Submission, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincestiel_spn_fan/pseuds/Wincestiel_spn_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll trade you, your submission for...........your brothers soul."<br/>"And how the hell can you do that? Let me guess, jump into the cage, talk to Lucifer and Michael and coerce them into letting you take Sam, who may I remind you, got them stuck in there in the first place. Does that sound about right?"<br/>Crowley put on his best offended face. "You know me. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guys stepsister- he was banging her behind her husbands back, who-"<br/>"Can we get to the point soon, please?"<br/>"The point is," Crowley snapped," I know people in high places, and I know how to use my resources."<br/> That's true and Dean knows it. This was probably his only chance to save Sam......and he knows that Sam would to the same for him.<br/>"Yes. I'll do it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Just Do Crowley?

Dean found a note on the seat of his car. He lifted it up and read it :

Gambellos Saturday at 8:00. Don't be late, love.

He contemplated the idea thoroughly. He usually doesn't do blind dates, like ever, but something about the way he was asked, was compelling him to comply to the demand.  
He knew little about what he was supposed to do, besides Gambellos at 8:00 o'clock sharp. Should he dress up? Should he bring something? Someone?   
Damn this was hard.

*  
In the end, Dean decided on his usual attire. Ripped jeans and flannel. Typical.  
When he got there he didn't know who to ask for when they asked if he had a reservation. He was about to leave until he heard someone call from behind. He froze in place. The voice sent chills down Deans spine and made him shudder a bit.  
"Dean, leaving so soon?" The way Deans name rolled off the mans tongue made him spin around at rapid speed.  
"Crowley," Dean growled, "I should have known."  
"Yeah, how dumb of you, Dean." He pointed towards a table in the back of the restaurant."Shall we?"  
Dean sat at the table and folded his hands on it.  
"What do you want, Crowley?" Dean asked staring the short man down.  
"A....deal. My usual playing field."  
Dean furrowed his brow in question, tilting his head slightly.  
Crowley continued, "I'll trade you, your submission for...........your brothers soul."  
"And how the hell can you do that? Let me guess, jump into the cage, talk to Lucifer and Michael and coerce them into letting you take Sam, who may I remind you, got them stuck in there in the first place. Does that sound about right?"  
Crowley put on his best offended face. "You know me. I know a guy, who knows a guy, who knows a guys stepsister- he was banging her behind her husbands back, who-"  
"Can we get to the point soon, please?"  
"The point is," Crowley snapped," I know people in high places, and I know how to use my resources."  
That's true and Dean knows it. This was probably his only chance to save Sam......and he knows that Sam would to the same for him.  
"Yes. I'll do it."  
"Excellent."   
"But."  
"But?"  
Dean palmed his face."I need to see it done first. His soul first, then we talk," he gulped "submission."   
"Why Dean, you don't trust me?"  
"Not even a little."   
"Well, a deal is still a deal, and you know there is only one way to make it official. Pucker up, big boy."  
"I'm not fucking kissing you, Crowley. Suck my dick."  
"Oh, Dean, such a dirty mouth. I like that. Well have to take it for a test drive." Dean scoffed at the words.  
"You want to save your brother don't you? Well, you are running out of options. Just be a fucking man, and kiss me."  
Dean choked back the vomit that was sitting in his throat. Kiss? Crowley? He forgot about that part.  
"Today, Dean. I have other clients and no time for your I'm-not-gay, get the hell away from me, macho crap."  
Dean clenched his teeth,pressed his lips into a thin line and leaned across the table towards Crowley. Crowley smiled at the sight of Dean halfway across the table waiting with his eyes closed, for Crowley to kiss him. Crowley crossed his arms and sat back further in his chair. He chuckled.  
"Crowley, if you don't kiss me now, Ill kill you," Dean said, his eyes still closed, waiting for Crowley to stop being a douchebag and kiss him.  
The English man met Dean, crossing the other half of the table. Deans lips were a lot softer than Crowley could have imagined. The way that Dean kissed him made him feel whole. Made him feel emotions. Love? Could he love Dean Winchester? Maybe that's the reason why he spent so much time and energy focused on the hunter. 

Hahahaha yeah, right. (Playfully wipes eyes, and flicks away the bullshit idea) 

Sometime during the deal-sealing, Dean closed eyes, and when he opened them he was in a completely new surrounding.   
He stood in the middle of God-knows-where, connected to the lips to a punk-ass crossroads demon.   
The room was....enormous. huge beyond compare. In the left hand corner of the room was a California king size mattress, covered in blood red, silk sheets, and tons of matching pillows to go with. Everything about the room was inviting. Seduction was literally being pumped throughout the atmosphere, and the bed was calling him over. Dean hadn't noticed he was staring.  
"Like?" Crowley asked raising his eyebrows towards the bed.  
He looked towards the demon. "My brother first."  
Crowley stepped closer and nuzzled Deans neck, nipping and sucking, "as you wish."

 

As it turns out, Death was Crowley's 'big connection', and he did as promised. The horseman retrieved Sam's soul, and put it back in, with a wall to protect the young Winchester from his torture in hell.   
Sammy got his soul back with only one warning. Don't scratch the wall. Don't try to remember, and everything will be okay.  
Dean watched as Death stepped away from Sam and disappear out of the panic room. Sam laid motionless, and unconscious on the little cot. Dean ran his hand through his brothers hair and gently ran his palm across his forehead.  
"Time to go, love."  
Dean quickly turned around and slipped on a magazine that 'somehow' ended up right in front of him. He would have landed hard on his ass but instead he fell back onto all too well remembered red, silk sheets.   
"You, ass. You couldn't wait just a little longer? I just got my brother back."  
Crowley smirked,"You know I'm not patient. And that might just be to your advantage." 

*

"You love that don't you? Love my huge cock in your tight ass." Crowley pants sliding in and out of Dean.  
"Yes," Dean moaned, arching his back off of the bed.  
Throughout the mind-blowing sex, the thing that turned Dean on the most was how this must look. Crowley's twelve inch cock driving into him. The hip movements and techniques he used so precise. The harsh breaths and moans and gasps bouncing off the walls, and ringing back in his ears. Him and the demon, fucking and being fucked, surrounded by a sea of blood.   
"Yes, love your cock in my ass. So good," Dean praised.   
Crowley chuckled lightly at that. He was enjoying this session more than he imagined he would. Dean was just so...........undeniably sexy when he is being fucked to a pulp. That made him move ten time harder and faster and rougher.   
And they loved it.  
"I love it when you scream like that. Do it again," Crowley said.  
"Oh, please. Harder, Crowley. Fuck me until I cant walk for a week. Please." Crowley groaned in response.  
Hitting Deans prostate was like walking in the park to Crowley, but he decided to wait out for the best orgasm that human will ever have. An orgasm that will make all the others seem petty and not fit to even be remembered.   
"My king, I'm gonna come. Please let me come. Please.......please," Dean begged almost crying out.  
"Not yet, pet." Crowley wrapped his hand around the other mans cock, pressing down on his slit to prevent him from coming.  
He continued pounding into Dean, driving him completely mad.   
Dean was tossing his head from side to side, squirming under Crowley. He tried to free himself from the older mans grip, but failed many sad attempts.   
Crowley was so close and Dean was no help to keep it down. The noises he made should never come out of the 'righteous mans' face.  
Incomplete, unintelligent words were all Deans tiny mind could form. He tried to cry out, he tried to yell, he tried to moan, but the constant yelling and moaning from before made his throat dry and sting.   
They both were at the edge, an inch from heavy, and much needed release.   
Dean silently screamed when he came, causing a chain reaction. Crowley came with a loud grunt, as he buried himself inside of Dean as far as he could.  
He emptied himself to the last drop inside of Dean. He collapsed onto of the hunter as he recovered from his high.   
"That was great, wasn't it?"  
Dean blinked a couple of times. "The best I've ever had actually."  
Crowley snickered,"that's always good to hear."  
"Actually, that made all my other orgasms seem petty and not fit to even remember,"Dean said furrowing his brows in deep thought.   
"Don't strain yourself, kid. I know I'm fan-fucking-tastic. Gold standard."  
"Yeah, whatever. Just........bring me home."  
"As you wish," Crowley smiled wickedly. He snapped his fingers and Dean reappeared in the middle of Bobby's library, butt-ass naked with Crowley's come seeping out of his butthole, and his own spunk all over his chest.  
Bobby, new Sam, and Castiel, turned around as Dean appeared. The look of shock on everyone's face made Dean turn a dark shade of red from head to toe.  
"I can explain," was all he could say.

Crowley is so dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Never truely written if youve never wrote any Drowley fanfics. So much fun. First one. Kudos and comment SO much appreciated. 
> 
> Until the next fic
> 
> -Mej ;)


End file.
